Raise Your Water
by Ms. Maria and Ms. Kiera
Summary: Modern. What happens when Sokka and Katara are in an accident and Sokka dies? Semi Parody of Raise your voice. Katara wants to go to a bending school to get away from her father. Will be a Kataang! R&R! T for death should be okay for 10 year olds...
1. Chapter 1

**  
So this is a story kind of like Raise your voice if you have ever seen it...**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Avatar, Raise your voice, Party like a rock star, or anything else.**

* * *

"Sokka your grounded!"

"But Dad it isn't even my fault!"

"Grounded that's final!"

"But Dad on my birthday??"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

And with that Sokka was grounded, so he stopped up to his room, his sister Katara was watching from her bedroom window and felt bad for

her brother because it wasn't his fault that the chores didn't get done on his birthday, when their mom was alive no one ever had to do

chores on their birthday. But that was then and this is now, Dad had gotten stricter and meaner but they couldn't do anything about it Katara

just hoped that when her brother went off to college she could also go somewhere. She is a great water bender and just 2 weeks ago she

applied to a school of the bending arts and if she went there then she could just get away from it all and learn to do the thing she loved, but

that is in the future she doesn't get the results back for at least another week. But that is then and this is now. Now it is 7:00 pm and Katara has

a surprise for her brother.

"Knock Knock" Katara said as she walked into Sokka's room.

"Hey Kat"

"Hey, in all of the commotion I almost forgot to give you your birthday present!" And while saying that she held up two tickets to the earth

bending tournament that she personally didn't like but her brother loved and was a huge fan of the bolder.

"NO WAY! HOW DID YOU GET THESE!" Sokka said excited and then he looked at the date on the tickets, it was tonight, "Aww Katara these

tickets are for tonight! You know I am grounded."

"And when has that ever stopped you before??"

"Get the keys." And with that Sokka and Katara headed out to go to the concert. But when they were leaving their grandmother saw, but

she knew that the kids needed some fun, but that was a mistake. So the kids went to the show and had a lot of fun, the only thing that

disappointed Sokka was that the boulder didn't win, he lost to a blind girl… but that didn't matter they had fun. So they were driving home

while listening to "Party like a rock star" Until they see a light coming toward them in what seemed like slow motion, but Sokka didn't have

enough time to react, he just gave his sister a look that said it all, this is it. And then there was a bang. And everything went black.

* * *

**Well how did you like it****? Please review! You don't have to be logged in to review! **

**Good? **

**Great? **

**Ok? **

**Why did you write this? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Nope still don't own avatar or anything else.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Katara woke up to a very bright clean white room where she heard a beeping noise. It was the beep that signified her own heart beat. She 

realized now that she was in a hospital. She looked to her left and she saw her grandmother crying and holding her hand. Her grandmother

immediately hugged Katara when she realized that she was awake.

"Oh Thank God!" Exclaimed her grandmother with sadness still in her eyes then Katara started to remember it, the crash. "…Sokka?.." Was all

Katara could crock out of her voice. Her grandmother looked at her and shook her head. Now her grandmother was hugging her again and

was weeping… She knew… She knew that Sokka had died in the car crash. And Katara knew that it was all her fault for sneaking him out that

night. She now found herself also sobbing with grandmother. A doctor soon came in when he heard the crying and told Katara to sit up on

the table so he could ask her a few questions to see if she still had her memory.

"What is your first name?" the doctor asked.

"Her name is Katara." Said Katara's dad who was also in the room but wasn't showing his sadness.

"Okay, Well lets have Katara answer the next question." The doctor now turned back to Katara. "What Month were you born in?"

Katara couldn't say anything she was still shocked that her brother was no longer on this earth.

"Why isn't she saying anything?" Her father demanded.

"Katara can you please tell me what month you were born in?" The doctor asked one more time.

"It's December," Answered Katara.

"Okay very good," said the doctor who was now reaching for a light. "Okay now Katara I want your eyes to fallow this light" Katara nodded.

The doctor shown the light back and forth and Back and forth and then the light changed into the car light. Katara saw her brother giving

her his 'it's over' look. And this Ending up making Katara scream and cover her face into her right arm thinking that it was happening right

now. After about1 second of screaming she stopped and started crying.

"Stop it! Stop whatever you are doing," Katara's father said to the doctor. "Come on Katara we are going home" Katara nodded. But what

they didn't know is that the avatar was watching.

* * *

**Did you like it? Have any suggestions? R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey It's me Kiera! I hope you like this chapter, Sorry I was going to post it earlier but I had violin practice... **

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Avatar.**

* * *

"Excuse me Guru?"

"Yes?"

"Who was the girl and what was wrong with her?"

"Oh that was…" Looks through papers "Ah yes that was Katara, but I am not suppose to tell you anything more according to the privacy policy…"

"Okay…"

"So Aang enough about other people why did you come here?"

"Oh umm… monk Gyatso told me to come here to meet a spiritual doctor."

"Do you know why?"

"Umm… No…."

"Oh I see fallow me." So the doctor took Aang to another room that was unlike all of the other hospital rooms. This one seemed just like one

of the old temples. Then they went in and saw 3 monks meditating on the floor. "Hello Monks, This is Aang. Gyatso sent him… he is the one."

"The what?"

"Why hello Aang we have been waiting for you."

"What me? Why me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Aang this is about you. You are the Avatar my boy."

"Th-the wha-t? Aang stammered trying to see if what he just heard was true or not.

"Yes the Avatar…"

"What how could I be the Avatar? Are you sure it is me?"

"Yes Aang we are very sure that it is you. In fact we have known since you were about 2 years old."

"How did you know?" Aang asked calmly while sitting down on the ground with the monks.

"Well Aang we found out from the toys you chose from. The toys you chose from represented the four elements."

"Is that why my parents left me when I was two?"

"Sorry to say Aang but yes that is true. Your parents didn't want the responsibility of raising an avatar."

"Oh… is that so…. Well I guess I should be going… thank you… I guess."

"Oh and one more thing Aang."

"Yes?"

"You will be going to boarding school."

"WHAT? Boarding school? Where? When? Why?"

"Yes boarding school you will have to go there to learn the bending of all four elements. It will be good for you."

"But the monks believe in-"

"Yes I know the monks believe in teaching each individual student. This is a trial program. It is only for one month in two weeks."

"Okay…" Aang bows in respect and leaves the room… to go and pack for boarding school.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me! Review Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing... **

**Hope you like this chapter! I can't believe season 3 is coming out tonight!!!**

* * *

She hated herself. All she could think about was how she was the one who had made Sokka die… If only she hadn't convinced him to sneak

out. And now she was weeping over the loss of her only friend, only brother, and only person in this world that really made her feel like she

belonged. And her had only wanted the best for her. He knew that she didn't want to be at home when he was at college. He helped her

shoot a video of her doing all of the water bending tricks that she had learned for the bending academy. He also had a lot of fun making

movies of her water bending since he wasn't a bender he thought that it was cool to do that for her, and he was in most of the movies

because he was her best friend, her brother. And she took his life from him. She felt so horrible.

"Katara come down and eat at the restaurant!" she heard her grandmother calling. Katara knows that it has been a week since her brother

had died but she still didn't feel like eating. She went to the restaurant that her father owned anyways because she was hungry.

"Hey Grandma, Hi Jose." Katara said almost in a sigh as she sat down with her plate of food. Jose was one of her mom's old friends.

"Katara how come I found this crinkled up in the trash this morning?? I thought you wanted to go to this school." Said her Gran Gran while

holding up the piece of paper that was her acceptance letter to the bending academy.

"Because I don't want to bend anymore," Katara told the truth she didn't want to bend anymore it reminded her too much of her brother

even though he wasn't a bender.

"Oh Katara, I highly doubt that." Said Jose.

"No, I won't bend!"

"Katara Sokka would have wanted you to go. He doesn't want you to spend the rest of your life here, working as a waitress! Why else do you

think he wanted you to go so badly?"

"It doesn't matter Gran Gran. Dad doesn't want me to go."

"Oh, is that so… well that is why we have a plan." Said Jose.

"So here is what we are going to do. We are going to tell your father that you are staying with Jose for 1 month to get away from it all"

"But Gran Gran I can't lie to dad!"

"No honey! It will be okay we only have to tell him this until I find the right moment to tell him where you really are."

"That will never work! What if he comes and visits or makes a phone call!"

"No honey, we already have figured it out. And you have to go. Only 75 people get picked each year to do this. And it is only for a month, it

is a trial program and you could get a scholarship from this!"

"Okay fine, I will go… But I still don't like the idea about lying to dad."

"Well go and pack you leave in a week!"

* * *

**I will give you a virtual cookie if you review! It just might not taste that good. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**If you people got an alert for this chapter twice it isn't because I changed the story. I just fixed some typos!  
**_

**Read! Important!   
**

**Well I hope you like this chapter. I wrote it while listening to Umbrella. BTW I am now taking over this story. My name is Maria and I am Kiera's sister she is still helping me write it but before she was writing it and I was helping her. KIERA WILL BE WRITING A FATHER'S APPROVAL.The email address that is on the bio is now only for fanfic and I can read it too soon there will be a new email. Go to my bio to learn more about me. This story switches from Katara to Aang so I put there name in bold to tell you who it is.Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything!!**

* * *

**Aang**

"Hey Kiddo. You ready?"

"Not really," answered a nervous Aang.

Gyatso hugged Aang. "Hey everything is going to be okay,"

"Okay Gyatso, but one question. Why did they choose me to be the Avatar?"

"Well they didn't choose you. Avatar Roku did."

"Well why did he choose me?"

"Well he has his reasons. You will find out soon enough. Now we better hurry up if you want to catch that train."

"Wait how will I find out?"

"We don't have time get on the train."

"Okay bye Gyatso."

"Bye… Avatar Aang," When Gyatso said this Aang gave a fake smile he didn't want to be the avatar. He wanted to be a normal kid. Now he

was being sent off to boarding school because he was the avatar. He is an orphan because he is the avatar. Now Aang realized that he

shale not tell anyone at the Academy that he was the avatar…. They may leave him too.

* * *

**Katara**

After hours of listening to her father, grandmother, and Jose argue about her going to "Jose's house" for a month she figured that there was

no hope left. She figured that she wasn't going and then she heard the best thing ever because secretly she did want to go to this school

because her brother wanted her to go. "Fine she can go." Said her father! Katara smiled for the first time in 2 weeks. "Under one condition!"

Okay smile gone. "She has to stay here for two more days. I need her to help me this weekend at the restaurant. I mean that shouldn't be a

problem since she could stay at Jose's house two more days to make up for the ones that she missed right?"

"Um… Right of course Hakota." Said Jose Nervously. Wrong thought Katara now she was going to be late! Urg!!! And to top that off she had

to work with a fake smile on her face as people's waitresses for the next two days…. Ug!

* * *

**Aang**

"Hello my name is Aang. Where should I check into my dorm??"

"Oh yes Avatar Aang"

"Are you the headmaster?"

"Yes I am" He said with a questioning look.

"Umm so you are the only one that knows I am the Avatar correct?"

"Umm… Yeah."

"Well would it be okay if you don't tell anyone, I would like to keep my identity secret. Okay?"

"Okay very well, Oh and by the way my name is Master Iroh.

Aang bowed. "Very nice to meet you sir."

"Oh please call me Irho. And your dorm is in the air portion of the dorms. It is very small only two rooms."

"Why only two rooms?"

"Because we didn't think that anyone would ever use them. Unless we run out of rooms. Which remindes me you will have a person also in

the dorm. Here name is Katara."

Katara wasn't that the girl I saw at the hospital… nah it couldn't be.

"She is a water bender and can do northern, Southern, and swamp style water bending she is a new student but she will also be your tutor

around the last week of school, I suggest that you tell her that you are the avatar before then."

"Okay… Can I meet her?" Aang asked still wondering weather or not it was the girl that he had seen at the hospital 2 weeks ago.

"Not now she is going to be 2 days late. But I do have 2 videos of her that she sent in. Would you like to see them?"

"Okay sure!"

So Aang fallowed Irho into a room with a t.v. in it. He plugged in the tv and started a DvD of Katara doing a bunch of water bending tricks

but it was hard to see her serious face with all of the water around her.

"Wow she is good."

"Yes she is… but this tape isn't the reason she got in. She got in because of this tape." Iroh pulled out a new DvD. "It was sent in 2 weeks ago

but it is the reason why she got in." The other tape started playing.

* * *

**The tape  
**

A boy dressed in blue who is about 15 showed up in the video with a stage in the background made out of chairs and curtains.

"And for tonight's show we have the 13 year old master Katara doing the water whip!" Said the boy. And then Katara came on stage and

started to do some water bending tricks while the boy was clapping and Katara was laughing and having a good time. Then the tape went

to some more clips of Katara who was a little older, around 14, water bending with the boy watching and filming and Katara being

passionate about her bending and laughing and having fun and then the end clip showed just the boy in his room

"And I think that Katara should go to this school because bending makes her so happy and fun and passionate about it. And I, her brother,

know that she would do great there."

* * *

**Aang**

"hey I think that I have seen this girl about 2 weeks ago at the hospital when I was learning that I was the avatar."

"Well that is very possible you two lived in the same area. Was she hurt??"

"Um… Well she had a black eye and some cuts on her, she looked like she was hit in the head. She left the Hospital sobbing and that is all I

know."

"Well I hope that she is okay."

"Yeah… Me too."

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me! R&R! Am I as good as Kiera? I loved the new episode of avatar!  
****  
-Maria not Kiera! Maria! if you don't know why I am writing this visit my bio and read the important bold thingy at the top of the page  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like this chapter! And yes... this is Maria Writing... Not Kiera... She is too lazy. **

* * *

**Katara **

"I need 2 side salads, 1 hamburger, and 3 French fries!" Yelled Katara to the chef.

"Katara you better get off duty or else your going to miss your train."

"I'll be there in a minuet!"

"No Katara NOW!" Said Jose.

"Ug.. Fine Coming." Sighed Katara. She took off her apron and nametag. Washed her hands. Tried to fix her hair in the mirror. It was no use

she looked horrible. Her eye was still slightly black, her eyes bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. Oh well she thought unless my fairy

godmother shows up I have no chance at looking good. And no the miracle didn't happen. No fairy godmother showed up… But Jose did.

"Katara You look horrible! Have you been resting lately?" She exclaimed.

Katara sighed the truth was she had barely slept since her brother died two weeks ago. "I'm fine Jose." The truth was she wasn't fine and

Katara was a pretty bad liar it showed in her voice.

"Katara you aren't telling me the truth. Are you well?"

"Not really," Was all Katara could say, If she said why she wasn't okay she would start crying.

"Katara would you like to talk about it?" Jose asked in a motherly tone. Jose was always like this for Katara after her mother died Jose felt like

Hakota wasn't doing a very good job with raising the kids so she stepped in as their "Mother".

"Not really," Katara answered again. "Lets just go to the train station"

"Okay Katara." Replied Jose in a 'I know something is bothering you and you aren't telling me but I will let it slide' kind of voice.

So the two headed out for the train station.

* * *

**Aang**

Aang felt homesick. He missed Gyatso. His friends. But not so much his friends, Because ever since he got his master tattoos the other kids

wouldn't let him play in the games… Now just think what they would think about me when they find out I am the avatar. Well maybe I could

be friends with this Katara girl who is going to live right across the hall. Ahh what am I kidding no one here wants to be friends with anyone.

They are all to busy with bending and trying to earn the scholarship. And they all are too dumb to realize that making friends isn't going to

hurt their chances of winning that scholarship. Like the other day he went up to this one kid with a scar.

"Hi My name is Aang. What's yours?"

"Leave me alone!!" Screamed the kid with the scar.

"Nice meeting you!" Said Aang as the scar kid walked away.

Later that day he went up to one girl with pale green eyes.

"Hi I'm Aang! Who are you?"

"Go Away Twinkle Toes!" And she walked away

"Twinkle toes??" Aang muttered to himself.

And then at lunch he got so frustraited that he stood up and yelled "IS ANY ONE HERE NOT AGAINST MAKING FRIENDS??"

No one spoke. Well so much for those people. But Katara was coming late maybe, just maybe, he could be friends with her… I mean she is

going to be his tutor the last week of school… and she looked pretty fun on the tape.

* * *

**Katara **

That train ride was refreshing she was in a booth all by herself, so Katara didn't look so bad anymore because she actually got some sleep.

She wondered what the people would be like there. She wanted to make friends- No she needed to make friends. But she highly doubted

that she would because every one there will be stupid and think that making friends would slim their chances of wining the scholarship. So

she got in a taxi and headed toward the school. She got at school at 6:00 on a Saturday so she wouldn't have classes the next day. Maybe

she could meet people today. She was very relieved when someone greeted her at the school. "Hello Ms.Katara, My name is Iroh. I am the

headmaster at this school. Now would you like me to show you where your room is?" Katara nodded. So she and Iroh started to head twoard

the dorms… the air dorms.

"Um… Mr.Iroh I am a water bender… not an air bender."

"Why yes you are." He kept on walking twoard the air dorms.

"Um… Sir… shouldn't I be in the water dorms."

"Of coarse… but we seem to have run out of dorms there so you will be staying in the air dorm with one other person."

"Okay…" They arrived at her dorm.

"Here dorm 1."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome. It is still 6:00 pm you have some time on your hands. You may want to explore the school and meet friends." Katara smiled

at the word friends… but it was a sad smile because the word friends reminded her of Sokka. And with that Iroh walked back the way he

came. Katara opened her dorm and gasped. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She couldn't believe that it would be her's

for the next month. She unpacked and went back outside her dorm to go and get some dinner when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello! I am Aang."

"Katara." Answered Katara to the boy standing in front of her. "Hey Aang could you tell me where to get a bite to eat around here?"

"Of course! Here I will come with you…if that is okay with you?"

"Of course."

* * *

**So how did you like it?? R&R please. And I have had 17 reviews and 504! Page viewers! That makes me depressed... Just like my car...(If you haven't read my bio... that doesn't make sense...) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this chapter isn't that good but it is essential for the rest of the story. And no Aang and Katara don't share the same room... more like same hallway. In the next chapter that will be **

**cleared up because the rules of the school are going to come into effect. **

* * *

"So where should we go? There is this one great place on campus that serves Chinese food! And if you are a vegetarian you can still eat

there! And then they have this one great dish that taste li-"

"Okay, Okay I get it! The food is good there! Now lets stop talking and go!" Katara said to the very energetic boy standing next to her. So the

two started walking to the to the restaurant.

"So… What element do you bend?" Asked Katara

"Air. And you bend water!" Said Aang.

"Air…that's cool… wait how did you know I bend water?"

"Oh well I saw the tape that got you into this school. You are really good at bending."

"Oh… thanks." Katara said in a sad voice remembering that her brother shot that video of her.

"Hey Katara is something wrong?"

Katara quickly shook it off. "No nothing's wrong. Hey I think that we are here! Let's go eat!" So Aang and Katara go into the restaurant and sit

down at a booth.

"Here are your menus…" Said a boy with a scar who didn't seem to care much to be there.

"What's his problem?" Katara asked.

"I don't know…"

"Well what is good on this menu?"

"Well I heard that the chicken fried rice is good."

"I don't eat meat." Katara replied because when she was 4 she learned what meat was made from.

* * *

**Flashback:**

A four year old Katara and a six year old Sokka were having a picnic on a nice summer day with her mom helping her father cook some

hamburgers.

"Hurry up and eat your cow burger or else I will!" a six year old Sokka said.

"What! A cow burger! I thought that it was a hamburger!"

"It is a hamburger! But it also is a cow burger."

"Why is it called a cow burger? Do cows eat it?"

"No… It is a cow!"

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Katara.

"What is it honey? Is someone hurt?"

"Sokka said that my hamburger is made out of a cow!!!"

"Well honey… It is a cow…all meat is made out of animals."

"WHAT! I was going to eat a cow!!! But mom what about the cow!"

"Honey the cow is dead."

"WHAT! The cow is DEAD!" Katara's mother knew this wouldn't turn out pretty.

"MOMMY!! I ALMOST ATE A DEAD COW!" Katara screamed.

"Oh…Sokka! Why did you have to do this…"

"Honey…" Katara was now sobbing.

"Mommy.. sob… I…cry… Killed… a…cow!"

"No Katara you didn't kill the cow…"

"But I almost ate it!"

"It's okay honey… you don't have to eat it… we can go and eat some veggies." Katara nodded and started to walk into house with her

mother.

"Hey Katara if you aren't going to eat your cow… I'll do it for you!" As Sokka reached for her "cow burger" Katara quickly grabbed it.

"No Sokka! You aren't going to eat this cow burger! I am going to go and bury it!"

"Mom! She is going to waste the burger!"

"Sokka you started this! Now let your sister bury the hamburger!"

"Fine mom."

**End Flash back**

* * *

"Katara?? Are you Okay?? You are crying." Katara touched her face in realization that she was crying from remembering two of the people

she loved who have left the earth.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am fine… You know what Aang I am not hungry anymore… I am just going to go to bed."

"Okay. Do you need me to walk you back?"

"No thanks. I know where it is from here."

"Okay. See you tomorrow Katara"

"Night Aang."

* * *

**So did you like this chapter? I take flames! I know 30 people have read the whole story! So please review if you like it or hate it and yes YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE LOGGED ON TO REVIEW. Please review... or else!... Or else... Or else... I won't continue the story! Muhahaha! Okay so I will. **

**Maria**

**Kiera: Uhum!**

**Maria: Fine Kiera Helped too... But it was mostly me:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about not updating and then giving you a small update! But we have been busy with Moving, school, PSAT's and all that other "fun" Stuff.**

* * *

Ah. She was back in her room… alone… No she wasn't alone. Sokka was with her. He always was. She just didn't know it. 

"Katara! Katara! Can you hear me! Katara! Ug! It's no use!" Yelled Sokka in frustration.

"Sokka, she can't hear you," Said a kind female voice.

"I know mom, it's just that… She's miserable. She thinks that it is her fault that I am dead. How can I get her to stop?" Sokka said in a calmer voice.

"I'm sorry honey, you can't. She has to let go on her own." Said Sokka's mother while combing his hair back.

"Are you sure that there is no other way?"

"Well, the avatar,"

"Yes, but mom we don't know who that is"

"But we do."

"Huh?" Asked Sokka.

"The avatar is the boy who lives across the hall from Katara,"

"Really???" Asked Sokka Excited.

"Don't get your hopes up Sokka, He hasn't told anyone, and he doesn't want to be the avatar."

"Oh, well that's just peachy." Said Sokka sarcastically while sitting down on a log in the spirit world watching his sister again.

* * *

**I'm Sorry! If you guys hate it then I will rewrite it! Please Review! **

**READ THIS**

**If you guys want to know what we look like and who we are see my homepage and click on the links! I am Maria, My sister Kiera writes the other fanfics and my other sis Alex is too cool to write fanfics. My brother Derek doesn't have his page yet but he is in some of my pics!**

**Maria **

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! It is me Maria! I am still in the hospital but am getting out on Friday! I hope you like this chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

From, Maria!

* * *

It was Monday finally. The last two days haven't been too great for Katara. She finally got to go to her classes. That should keep her mind off of…other things. She went over her schedule for this morning. Her first class was History… Why would it be history she was going to a school of the bending arts… not regular school? Then she would go to Water Bending 101 and…. Fire bending!! What!!! I'm not a fire bender. She sighed. Oh well. That must be a mistake she thought.

She went to go wash her face, brushed her teeth, and put on her school uniform. Katara looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a messy bun, she wore a white blouse, blue jacket, a simple baby blue plaid skirt, nee high socks and black Mary Janes. She didn't look half bad except for that horrid uniform. Her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was Jose. She let out a sigh of relief when it didn't say Hakota, so she flipped the phone open.

"Hello Jose, what do you want? I have to get to class…"

"Um, Katara, your father has been calling for you! What should we do????!" Jose said fearfully.

"Oh! I know! We can 3 way him,"

"Ok, good idea Katara. Hold on I will call him,"

"Ok"

Then Katara heard ringing on the other line.

"You still there Katara?"

"Yes, I'm here,"

"Hello?" Said a deep mans voice.

"Daddy!"

"Katara! How's my little angle?"

"Good, oh and by the way Jose is here too."

"So what are you girls doing today?"

"Where watching television," "Eating breakfast," They both said at the same time.

"Eating breakfast" "Watching television" They both tried to correct their selves.

"Well which one is it? Watching television or eating breakfast?" Hakota said a little suspiciously.

"Well…we are eating breakfast while we watch television" said Jose.

"Oh Ok, well I have to go work at the dinner. Bye, love you both."

"Love you too dad."

"Call back soon,"

"Ok, Bye daddy,"

"Bye"

Hakota hung up and it was now just Jose and Katara.

"Ug! I don't know if I can last much longer!"

"Katara you have been there for only two days, and plus I didn't tell you this but one of your old friends is going to be there!"

"Oh no…who?" Katara said this with worry because Jose didn't know who her friends were and who her enemies were.

"Jet!"

"Oh no."

"Why oh no??"

"You know why I said oh no!"

"No, I don't know why you said oh no!"

"Jet…is the ruddiest meanest little-"

"Ok stop right there missy! No swearing in front of me!"

"Ok, but you get my point."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Wait how did Jet even get in here? He isn't a bender."

"They have a class for weaponry."

"Great… now it's worse a mean little jerk with wepons… thanks for telling me… Oh boy I am late for my first class! Got to go Jose! Bye!"

Katara stumbled over her back pack, grabbed her books and ran out the door… Today was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I know, BAD MARIA! Why didn't you update! How could you leave us hanging! You evil, evil, person! Sorry! But I updated now! Please don't hate me! **

* * *

Katara rushed off to history class… hopefully she wouldn't have to talk to Jet. Because of Jet she had a weird nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach… not the good kind the bad kind like when you don't eat and fail your math test at the same time… the worst way to start off a day. She was still running past the fire nation rooms which were smaller but had 4 stories of rooms. She dared to look at her watch. She was 10 minuets late, no point in running now she was already late. Then someone walked up beside her. It was Aang.

"So your late too?" He asked Katara.

"Yeah… I just found out Jet goes to this school," She replied.

"Who's that?"

"Just the worse self centered jerk in the whole world."

"Hmm… You use to know him?"

"Know him? I dated him!," She bowed her head down and her voice got sad and angry "That is until he threatened to kill brother…"

"Really???! Why?" Aang said still clueless that something happened to her brother.

"I don't know… as you can tell they weren't the best of friends."

And with that they walked into the classroom full of kids. They were glad that the teacher wasn't there yet so the had time to almost get to there seats until they heard a mean woman's voice behind them.

"Where Have you two been! Twelve minuets late! You know how strict I am Aang,… detention see me after class, and you there," Katara stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around

"Yes Maim?" Asked Katara sheepishly.

"It isn't a very good impression to show up late on the first day,"

"No maim. I'm sorry, I had a family emergency." Replied Katara hoping the teacher would believe her lie.

"Very well then," The teacher looked around the room trying to find a spot for Katara. She saw this and also looked around. There were many spots left in the room. One next to Aang, one next to a popular, snobby looking girl who wore a fire nation uniform, and one next to… Jet! Oh no please say Aang, please say Aang,.

"Katara you may sit next to…"

Not Jet..

"Jet!"

"Oh boy…" Katara muttered under her breath as she walked toward her table that she shared with Jet. Not only did she have to sit by Jet she had to sit in the back by Jet that meant that he could do almost anything without the teacher knowing. She had at least 50 kids in that huge classroom… Why did she have to sit in the back by Jet…

Katara sat down next to the boy she hated and the teacher started a lecture about the great fire nation invade.

Then after only a few seconds Jet leaned over to talk to her"Hey Katara,"

"What do you want?" She snaped at him.

"Oh nothing I just thought that we haven't seen each other in such a long time and…"

Oh my god, was Jet trying to flirt with her?

"we could have dinner sometime or something"

Right now Katara was about to smack him but instead she decided to just lean over and whisper, "Why in the world would I go out with someone who threatened my older brother?"

Jet at first looked shocked because Katara said no and then angry he leaned over to whisper back in a more harsh voice.

"Well he deserved it! He was getting in the way of us, telling you lies about me!" At this point this had gotten the attention of the tables around them. Katara had enough of this guy she stood up and started yelling.

"First of all my brother was many things but I know for a fact that he was not a liar!"

Now the whole class had their attention including the teacher

"Katara please sit back down we are in the middle of a lesion!" Katara sat back down.

"Sorry Ms." The teacher started up her lecture again, and Jet leaned over.

"Katara, what did you mean when you said was?" Urg, he was acting smooth again.

She leaned over to him. "None of your business" the bell rang! Thank god. She looked at her class schedule. She had water bending next. Something easy, without lecturing, she needed that. As she was walking to her next class there was an announcement over the loud speaker.

"Teachers the new student histories now include element symbol and family contacts too. That is all." They were talking about the sheets that are hanging outside each room, so they know who is in it.

Katara knew that something about the car crash would definitely be on there… she had to take it down before anyone else had a chance to see it, like Aang. "Oh god…."

* * *

(Aang's POV)

An announcement came on the loud speaker, "Teachers the new student histories now include element symbol and family contacts too. That is all."

"Darn!" said Aang. That means the avatar symbol was right outside his door! What if Katara saw! He had to take it down.

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry again for not updating soon enough! **

* * *


End file.
